moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Connissa Silversworn
----}} Connissa Eversworn is a Quel'dorei Sorceress, born into the Silversworn family. She left Silvermoon after the Scourge Invasion, making her home in Stormwind. Since then she has joined plenty of orders and has lived a peaceful life. (( I really need to update this huh :| )) Description Many would find Connissa to be a very radiant beauty. Her platinum blonde hair was usually let down and flowing. Connissa often styles it for public events or ceremonies. She had an elven face with a pair of violet eyes, a trait gifted to her from her mother's side of the family. She wore little makeup, only to enhance her natural beauty. History Connissa was born into a wealthy family in Goldenmist Village. Her parents were both mages who were well-praised. She followed their path, taking on the Arcane arts. Her life would be happy until the Scourge Invasion which took most of her family. In recent events, Connissa has married Delton Eversworn. Delton is a Quel'dorei who Connissa met through an awkward encounter. The two share a strong bond, and have since moved to Redridge, taking a home in her cousin's barony. During the Alliance campaign in Zandalar, Connissa was notified about a set of isles off the coast of The Hinterlands. She has since made an effort to help them rebuild and join the Alliance once again. Connissa is now the leader of the isles, becoming a countess. Personality Most could describe Connissa as friendly, compassionate, caring, and full of joy. However, she is also very serious and sometimes harsh about certain topics. Those closest to her would see both sides. Beliefs Connissa, like most Thalassian elves, follows Belore. However she is not the overly religious type. As an astromancer, Connissa has begun researching the stars to weave their energy into her spells. She's taken up a form of astrology, which does go with her following Belore. Quirks Despite Connissa being very friendly and bubbly, she seems to get distracted and carried away during conversation. There have been many instances where she trails off during conversations and zones out. Usually she's thinking about something magic related, political, or even just her family. Relationships Delton Eversworn- Connissa married a Quel'dorei soldier two months after the burning of Teldrassil. Delton decided to retire from the military after the two married. Elyria Eversworn- Elyria is the first daughter of Connissa and Delton Eversworn. Charlene Milidynes- Charlene is one of Connissa's closest friends. The two met while Charlene was a paladin, and they've been friends since. Vysaen Sunsworn- Vysaen is Connissa's cousin on her mother's side. Vysaen and Connissa have always been close, she views him almost like an older brother. Cellicity Noland- A human acolyte Connissa befriended suddenly. Both the elf and priestess seem to cause a lot of mischief. Akirie Starfall- Connissa met Akirie while she was working for The Highguard. During her time with the elven group, Connissa began to bond with Akirie who later became her teacher. Since then, she has viewed Akirie as if she were her mother.Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Mages Category:Astromancers Category:Grand Alliance Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Silver Covenant